Zeno, The NekoBoy
by sora12212
Summary: It's Halloween, and Tia, Zatch, and Ponygon are going trick or treating, with Zeno! Zatch and Tia want to dress him up like neko-boy! Zeno does NOT approve. VERY VERY VERY slight TiaXZeno and TiaXZatch


**Lol, I know it's not Halloween yet, but I got this idea and thought it was REALLY CUTE! Please excuse the flaws, I can't help it.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ZATCH BELL, IT BELONGS TO MAKOTO RAIKU, THE GOD OF ANIME.**

* * *

"Zeno! Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeease?"

"_No."_

"Pretty please?"

"NO."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"I SAID NO, ZATCH!"

"But you'd look really cute! Tia said so!" Zatch was trying to get Zeno to put on silverish-blue cat ears on Zeno's head. "You have to trick or treat with Ponygon, Tia and me!" Zatch reached forward farther, but Zeno pushed on his face, making him back off unintentially.

"I'd look ridiculous with _cat ears_ on. Do you know how _stupid_ that is?" Zeno growled.

"But I'll put a tail on you too! Then you'd _really _be cute! Kiyo said they're called neko-boys or something! And you could wave it around like a real cat!" Zatch pushed forward farther, causing Zeno to step back a bit.

"A tail is even _stupider_ than the ears." Zeno replied flatly. He let go on Zatch's face and stepped back in a swift motion, causing Zatch to crash in the wall.

Kiyo and Dufort sat next to each other on the stairs, Kiyo sweatdropping, Dufort staring blankly at them, even though you can tell he was weirded out. He couldn't imagine Zeno with cat ears and a tail. A thought cloud appeared, Zeno stood there in a white background, staring blankly, silverish ears and a tail popped on, and Zeno putting his hands up to his chin and meowing with a chibi cat smile.

Dufort shivered.

Zatch had snuck up on Zeno while he had his back turned, and they both toppled over, Zatch on top of Zeno. "Put them ON!" Zatch tried to force the ears on.

Tia bounced out, folded brown jack russel ears and little chocolate brown fluffy tail wagged behind her. Megumi walked out behind her, smiling. "Made them mysel-" she was cut off when she stared at Zatch trying to get the ears on Zeno. "Uhh..."

"Zatch wants Zeno to join him for trick or treating." Kiyo answered automatically.

Tia laughed. She sprinted up to Zatch, both him and Zeno froze, and Tia whispered in Zatch's ear, he snickered and got off of Zeno, who scrambled up and dusted himself off. "What are you guys talking about?" Asked Zeno, suspicion dripping in his voice.

"Oh, nothing, we just thought maybe you'd like to stay home and-HURRY DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" Tia yelled, lunging forward at the exact same time as Zatch.

Zatch popped up in front of Zeno, and stuck on the ears, while Tia was under his cloak, getting the tail in place.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL! GET OFFA ME!" Zeno was yelling at Zatch and Tia.

Tia cut a tiny hole in Zeno's cloak to let the the silver cat tail wave around without lifting up the back of Zeno's mantle. "Got it!" She jumped away from Zeno. Who was trying to get the ears off, but to no avail.

Zatch giggled. "Super gluuuee~" He waved around a tiny bottle.

Zeno stared blankly at Zatch for a moment. "Somebody needs a murder~ I'm gonna murder you!" Zeno began chasing Zatch around in circles, the pink haired girl mamodo snuck upstairs, snatched a pair of shiny gold cat ears and tail, then tiptoeing down the stairs, and sppearing behind Zatch. "Suprise!" She yelled, putting slapping on the ears.

She got under his mantle, and put the tail in place. "Done!" She jumped out from under his mantle, and Zatch lowered one ear and waved his tail around. "Ha ha ha ha ha haaa haha!"

Zeno glared at both of them in annoyance, both of his ears pinned back and his tail curled around his legs.

Tia smiled. "Ha! You both look adorable!"

Zatch and Zeno looked at her and blushed slightly.

"NOT THAT WAY YOU PERVERTS." She snarled, her ears lowered and her tail lowered.

Megumi smiled, "You look so cute in that Tia!" She complemented.

"Thank you Megumi!" Tia answered, wagging her tail.

Kiyo began laughing. "I can never imagine you as a cat, Zatch! But now I can! What do you think of Zeno, Dufort?"

Dufort looked at Kiyo, then at Zeno.

"No...Comment." Dufort answered.

Zeno folded his arms. "Whoop-dee-do. How embarrasing."

"Get lots of candy!" Megumi yelled after Tia when the three children walked out of the house, beginning their trick-or-treating, Ponygon runnign to join them.

Kiyo waved. "Be safe!"

"We will, thanks Kiyo!" Zatch yelled back.

The first house they reached, they rang the doorbell, and a small woman answered the door, she looked about 13, and smiled nicely.

"Trick or treat!" They cheered.

The girl smiled happily, and passed out the candy, Zeno was in the way, back, trying to inch away.

"Oh no you don't!" Zatch grabbed the back of Zeno's cloak and pulled him back.

"Say it!" Tia whispered exictedly. "And with feeling too, or we're not leaving this house!" She threatened.

Zeno sighed. He wasn't going to leave the house anymore to show his face after this.

Zeno gave the best puppy eyes he could, did a chibi kitty smile, and blinked once.

"Trick or treeeat~ Mew?"

* * *

**XD Sorry, that HAD to be typed! It was too cute to get out of my head! And sorry it's rushed, I didn't mean it. ._.**

**And I know Zeno doesn't really make friends with Zatch in the HUMAN world, they sort of make up in the mamodo world, but what the hell, it's fanfiction, I can type whatever I want.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
